


As the Sun Awakens

by nellonite



Series: The World We Claimed Ours [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Part of a One-Shot Series, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellonite/pseuds/nellonite
Summary: An old promise finally came true, but was it worth the friendship that was sacrificed?After he was crowned as the King and loses the throne shortly after, George is beginning to realize that even the rulers of the land were forcefully made to bow to the one working within the shadows.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The World We Claimed Ours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187267
Kudos: 3





	As the Sun Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of The World We Claimed Ours series  
> (Reminder: This is not canon-compliant, so there will be differences in how the event is carried out.)
> 
> Timeframe: Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War, leading up to Eret's second coronation as the King of the Dream SMP.

  


_"One day, George, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you, as the new king."_

  


  


It was an old agreement made when the land was first discovered, as a way to symbolize the new beginnings that will be forged here. Hopes and goals were the first things that their small group shared and listed down.

George didn’t think of the promise that much. He would’ve preferred spending time with whoever he wants and doing whatever shenanigans they decided on at the moment. Deep down, the brunet believed it was just a silly joke that they would laugh at in the future.

He never expected how fast everything changed.

And he never thought Dream’s promise would come true.

Before George, came the Prism Liege, who was rewarded for their effort in subjugating the rebels who challenged their rulings. The Liege had their chance, but alas, the human heart is easily swayed. The throne was given to George, completing the promise that was made at the beginning of the time.

George wasn’t the land’s first king, but he was finally crowned after months of waging war against the resistance materialized in the form of L’Manberg.

Or what was left of that crater.**

_How did this adventure that was supposed to be fun turned into a matter of one's life or death?_

_When did it go that way?_

George held himself high as his closest friend placed the crown. A small gathering consists of their friends, and Eret themself, witnessed the event happening in front of the church. Walking back to the castle, the brunet’s mind began to work on new ideas and plan for his future endeavors. Some were slightly out of his comfort zone, a few were more challenging since it involved dealing with the rebellion. It would have not mattered to him; they were resisting Dream’s dominance of the land, not him.

As George took his seat on the throne, Dream’s booming voice echoed in the court as the faction leader proudly declared in front of the audience,

“All hail George, the promised Sun King! The rightful ruler of this land!”

While Sapnap and Callahan clapped and cheered, George noticed how Eret stood a little far behind from the rest of the audience, looking dejected at the loss of their kingship.

George ignored their presence, which was a bad move on his part, as he was too caught up with the celebration to notice that Eret was purposely standing in the hallway to make sure no one could stop the incoming ambush by the Blood God.

The Prism Liege wasn’t known as a traitor for nothing.

After the coronation, George was content with working on what he had planned originally. He built houses and monuments just because he felt like it. He spent time with other people, even with those who are technically his enemies, but who cares if all of them were having a good time together?

He is aware of what was happening around him, he just chooses to ignore them if it did not interfere with his own plans.

So, yes, people might call him ignorant, but he is not dumb.

George has had his fair share of war. The land was rightfully theirs; he had a choice on how he treats the inhabitants and if he chooses to not participate in it anymore, then so be it.

George had never expected it would all be taken from him as abruptly as it was given.

He never expected that his own closest friend would not hesitate to kill him, in order to make him understand that the throne is no longer his.

The now-dethroned Sun King wasn’t the only one who felt the same.

As soon as the declaration was made, Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl made it their mission to get the throne back for him. They hatched a plan; they wanted to give the Traitor a taste of their own medicine. In a moment of grief-induced rage, George agreed, ignoring the effect this interference has in the long-run.

“We’ll make sure you’re the king again, George,” Sapnap promised, his voice filled with the conviction of his loyalty. The same sentiment is shared by Karl and Quackity, as they declared the same to him.

He's beginning to understand why Wilbur’s administration went against their faction, or more specifically, Dream.

Karl sacrificed one of his lives, and George made a mental note that once he’s back in power, he would honour him with a title, or at least a gift. The throne is still in Eret’s possession, but the four of them managed to get their newly-created faction an ounce of recognition from their once strongest ally.

They took shelter in the church as Dream and the Knights chased them, intending to stop them once and for all. The opposing faction leader gave a warning; cease, or El Rapids will be no more.

All of them refuse to budge.

Then, the Prism Liege steps up, requesting a private audience with George.

“From one king to another.” the Liege says. George ignored the small quip from Dream saying that he isn’t a king anymore, but… it was enough for him to trust Eret, even if it was temporary.

No one is allowed to follow as the two kings of the land step inside the church. Both sides were hesitant to let them meet, but they begrudgingly agreed.

Karl slips him a slowness potion, while Sapnap gives him a pickaxe enchanted with silk-touch.

They can’t kill on the Holy Lands, but they sure as hell can weaken the other if they need to.

It wasn’t what the four of them had planned, but it never really went the way it was intended since Eret had always been a wild card.

But, the recognition… It was a start.

  
  


Both Sun King and Prism Liege went to the seating area, moving as far as they are comfortable from the main door. Their own entourage stands guard outside the building, watching their kings through the window.

George looks around, observing the small square stained glass windows scattered around the church’s walls. From what the brunet heard, someone made them as a way to incorporate the momentous events that happened in this land. There’s one that depicted the three founders of L’Manberg in front of the drug van that started it all. There is another that had the church on it, with a date engraved to mark the day it was finished. Another square was placed at the wall facing the direction to the leap of faith tower, where most of them went to test their bravery for fun. The square itself depicted a person landing in the water as it splashed around them, creating a bright halo behind their head as a sign of success.

The one near the entrance is his favourite. It had him, Dream, and Sapnap sitting in front of a campfire with smiles on their faces during their first night after discovering the land. It was a nice touch since the colours were clearly chosen with his condition in mind, even though the one who made the stained glasses wasn’t probably fond of them. They, at least, considered the importance of that day.

“I can’t give the throne back to you,” Eret exclaimed as both kings stared at each other.

“If that’s the only thing you’ll say, we don’t need to have this conversation,” replied George, feeling a slight irritation rising inside him again.

Eret sighed heavily as if talking to George was taking a lot of energy out of them. The latter felt insulted by this.

“Look, I don’t care if Dream thinks I’m not fit to be one, but he made a promise to me. No matter what happened today, the promise still stands; I am the rightful ruler of this land, and even you yourself acknowledged it.” 

“George,” Eret’s voice took a more serious turn, holding George’s gaze with a great intensity that was rare of him, “I don’t think you realize what’s happening here. None of us is the rightful king. There’s no such thing in the first place.”

The soft breeze from the indoor waterfall made the bangs on Eret’s face flutter, revealing his pupilless eyes hidden behind the sunglasses. His stature was more tense compared to when they were retaliating against each other outside the building just a few moments ago.

“ _Everything the light touches is in our kingdom. You will rise as its king, similar to how the sun rises._ That was the extent of our power. We were never the rulers of this land because everything that happens here must go with what Dream had in his mind. The throne was given to you because I chose a side, and it was taken from you for the same reason it was taken from me.” 

The Prism Liege sits on one of the pews, and George watches as the person in front of him throws a glance at the church door.

“There wasn’t supposed to be any sides in the first place.” George added, “All of this wasn’t supposed to happen if everyone followed the plans we had.”

“And you were cast away when he felt like you were siding with someone else.” Eret interrupts, “Sure, it was for protection, but what does it say about his opinion on your kingship? Or your say in this matter? Or even Sapnap’s? The three of you were the founders of this land, and yet what voice do you guys have, especially when you stand against him?”

The Sun King remained quiet, pondering the retaliation that the four of them had just participated in. It wasn’t the first time where their little antics got violent, but…

He saw it with his own eyes, how serious Dream was when he told them he will not hesitate to stop them with any means necessary. The brunet recognized that demeanor. It was the same mannerism he had when he warned L’Manberg of their resistance.

It didn’t end well for those people, how can he be so sure if the same thing won’t happen to them?

Both he and Eret had to either convince people to accept their status or prove their worth to the throne, similar to how the blazing light of the sun demands people to recognize its existence.

No one dared to question the shadow's existence. They know it is there, and will always be there. 

Even when the shining light is the brightest.

  
  


As soon as George comes out of the church, Sapnap quickly stands in front of him to stop any assassination attempts. Eret followed the Sun King briefly as they both exit, before retreating back to their group.

“Weapons down, gentlemen.” The Prism Liege ordered, surprising some of his knights. Despite wearing the mask, Dream looks unsatisfied with the outcome. Eret held the man’s gaze.

“We both have come to a conclusion. There is no such need for violence.”

“Conclusion?” prodded the mask-wearing faction leader.

The Liege nodded, before facing towards George’s entourage.

“While we aren’t on the same page on this matter, I am still the person in charge of the court as Dream recognized my claim on the throne,” he began, “However, there is one thing that I will do. I declare that El Rapids is a country, and I recognized its existence as long as it doesn’t interfere with anything in my domain.”

“Well, now you're just rubbing it in our faces-”

“This is mainly to maintain peace between our lands, Quackity. I don’t care if you don’t see me as the king, but please, we fought too many wars already. We can’t afford to have another one, and I’m sure the New L’Manberg president would agree.”

A faint chuckle escaped from Dream, who then stands in front of Eret. Quackity seemed to be intimidated by the approaching figure but held his ground.

George and Sapnap stared at the man, unblinking.

“While that was quite merciful of Eret, I would like to remind the four of you of one thing.”

_What does it say about his opinion on your kingship?_

“If I find even one of you causing trouble here,”

_The three of you were the founders of this land..._

“I’ll make sure you’ll never come back.”

_...and yet what voice do you guys have, especially when you stand against him?_

The sun began to set as Eret and his knights made their way back to the castle, with Dream escorting them. They left the four people alone in the church’s courtyard, as a sign of peace. Sapnap and Karl released a heavy sigh that both of them were unconsciously holding. Meanwhile, Quackity celebrates the recognition El Rapids received as a sign of its strength and resilience as a nation.

But, George knew.

Even Eret knew.

Their lights were drowned as soon as the Lord of the Shadows uses his full power to remind everyone who is really the one in charge.

**Author's Note:**

> ** This is referring to [Wilbur calling Tubbo the president of a crater](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrBN44zLHh4) after he blew up L'Manberg in the Manberg vs Pogtopia War. Not to be confused with the state of the nation after Doomsday War.
> 
> Also, just in case if anyone is a bit lost:  
> The Sun King - George (his title is inspired by Dream's line)  
> The Prism Liege - Eret (Prism is a synonym for rainbow, Liege is a title that is based on feudalism where nobles were granted land from the king for their military services, which reflects on Eret's position as a vassal for Dream despite being the king)  
> The Lord of the Shadows - Dream (inspired by one of the lines from Dream's letter to Tommy during the Pogtopia arc)


End file.
